Gaming devices are well known. Many known gaming devices provide wild symbols or wild cards. Wild symbols provide a player with an additional opportunity to obtain winning combinations. Wild symbols, wild cards and wild indicators in gaming devices also provide additional excitement and entertainment for players.
In a slot machine having reels, a wild symbol can enable the matching of symbols along a payline to achieve a combination. For example, in a three reel slot machine, the symbols along a payline on the first, second and third reels may be, respectively, a heart, a heart and a wild symbol. If, in the gaming scheme, the gaming device awards a player for a three heart combination, the wild symbol substitutes for a heart and provides the player with that combination.
In another example, the gaming scheme is a video poker game. The gaming device displays five cards. The cards are a ten, Jack, Queen, King and wild card. The wild card substitutes as an Ace and provides the player with a winning combination.
Wild cards have been employed in gaming devices in other manners. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,431,408 discloses a gaming device having a video poker gaming scheme. A player is dealt a hand consisting of five cards. The player is also given a wild card. The wild card is separate from the dealt hand. The player can reserve the wild card for use with a subsequent hand. Thus, the player can use the wild card in a hand in which it is most advantageous to do so.
In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,089,977 discloses a gaming device having a set of virtual reels. The reels display a set of symbols. Certain symbol combinations serve as triggering events. When one of these combinations occur on the reels, a wild card symbol appears on the reels in the form of a graphical image and appears at different locations on the reels. When the wild card symbol appears at each location, the symbol at that location transforms into the wild card symbol. After each activation of the wild symbol, the gaming device determines and pays the player for any winning combination which is the result of the transformation. When the wild symbol appears at the next symbol, the symbol previously transformed is in its original state.
To increase player enjoyment and excitement, it is desirable to provide gaming devices having new and different wild symbols, wild indicators and wild card schemes.